


Lovable Geeks

by SQ_Scrawls



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Highschool AU, I’m honestly projecting onto Janus Bc I’m transmasc, M/M, Multi, Oh there’ll be some background intrulogical, Oops! All Projection!, Theater - Freeform, Trans Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil is an artist, and and aroallo patton Bc that’s my fave hc and I love him, and if I had his style along with that I’d be unstoppable, he/they remus, hes got style, i intend to add more character/relationship tags whenever I introduce the other characters, i won’t try to draw it out too long, it might be a little bit slow burn tho, janus and Roman Are Theater geeks, mild pining, since Virgil is the focus character so far, so we get a gnc transmasc janus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQ_Scrawls/pseuds/SQ_Scrawls
Summary: Virgil Wake may not enjoy theater as much as his boyfriend, Roman Donovan, but he does help out behind stage sometimes, to fill his time and as an excuse to hang out with Roman.When he and Roman meet Janus Nicolai through theater club, their lives get a little more interesting and their love lives a little more complicated
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lovable Geeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna preface this with the fact that I’m aroace af so if my descriptions of people being in love or whatever seem kinda off that’ll be why  
> Anyway cheers, have a nice, short little first chapter

“And you’ll let me know if it gets too much and you want to leave?”

Virgil shrugged. “Sure, whatever. I’ll be fine.” He planted a kiss on Roman’s temple. “Now c’mon, let’s go hang out with your theater geek friends.”

Roman’s cheeks flushed, and he pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before hopping out of the car. 

Virgil chuckled fondly, getting out and trailing after Roman, who was already ringing the doorbell. The teen was bouncing on his heels as he waited for someone to answer the door, full of energy as always. 

Whose house was this again? Virgil had driven them here, but he couldn’t remember which of the other theater kids was hosting the party. Was it Emily? Johnathyn? Oliver? 

The person who answered the door was an absolute stranger to Virgil, but Roman seemed to recognize them by the way his face lit up. 

“Hey there, Dee!”

“Ah, Roman. Come on in. Who’s your plus one?”

Roman twined his fingers with Virgil, pulling him inside. “This is my beloved, the light of my life, my Prince Charming, the one whom I—“

“You can just call me Virgil. He/him.”

The stranger let out a quiet, breathy laugh. “Janus. Some of my friends call me Dee. He/him or ze/zem.”

Roman tugged on Virgil's hand again. “Talk to you in a bit, Dee, I’ve got to find Joan. Virgil, will you be fine on your own?”

“Yeah, go hang out with your friends, I’ll manage,” he responded, squeezing Roman’s hand before his boyfriend left to find his friend.

“You two are cute together,” Janus remarked, bumping the door shut with zyr foot. “How long have you been dating?”

Virgil shrugged, curling himself into his jacket. He still had to glance down to meet Janus’ eyes. “A few months, I guess? Sometime last semester.” 

“Are you also in theater, then?”

“Nah, I sometimes help out with sets or stagework, but nothing huge. I’m really just here because Roman can’t drive, and I’m friends with a few people here.” 

Virgil cleared his throat, casually switching the topic. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around the club before, did you join this year?”

Janus nodded. “We moved here recently. I participated in theater at my old school, though, so I have experience acting.”

Virgil hummed a noncommittal noise, looking away. This was… uncomfortable. Janus wasn’t looking at him, probably thinking up an excuse to slip away to where the other teens were talking. 

“Hey, uh, can I use your restroom?”

“Down the hall, second door on the left,” Janus told him.

Virgil muttered a quick thank you, ducking his head into his jacket and hurrying away from the awkward atmosphere as fast as he could without seeming rude. 

*

Most of the club had gathered in the living room while Virgil had been in the bathroom, and he could hear them talking over which production they wanted to do this year. 

“—haven’t done anything by Shakespeare in a while, why not Romeo and Juliet, or Othello?”

“We did Mac— uh, the Scottish Play two years ago, that was pretty recent.”

“Two years isn’t recent at all!”  
“We could do a nonclassic next semester, why don’t we just pick something people know for this fall? We haven’t put Romeo and Juliet on in the past four years and that's practically a staple.”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun to do, why not?”

“Almost every High School puts it on, and it’s not too complicated. We’ve got more new kids than last year, it’ll give them something simple.” 

Virgil peered around the corner at the group, all huddled on and around the two couches, Joan and a Senior—Angie, if he remembered right—standing in front of everyone. He caught sight of Roman fairly quickly, sitting at the end of one of the couches, whispering something to Janus, who was next to him, perched on the arm of the couch. Ze chuckled, muttering something back that made Roman’s face light up, and he waved his hand in the air to get Angie’s attention. Virgil didn’t miss the red that dusted Roman’s cheeks.

Swallowing, Virgil ducked back into the hallway, out of sight from the kids in the other room. 

He… shouldn’t be worried, really, but some small part of his brain kept pointing out all the bad things about him, all the things about Janus that were probably just _better_. Janus was actually in theater, they already had that one huge part of Roman’s life in common. And, well… Janus was definitely more attractive than Virgil. Not that it was that high a standard, with his messy hair and smudged makeup and too-tall, too-wide build. Virgil was too anxious and high maintenance to be worth the trouble, and… and…

He stopped the train of thought there, rubbing at his eyes with shaky hands. Probably smearing his makeup even more than usual. Gods, Virgil probably looked like a mess. 

He took a few deep breaths before stepping around the corner, still unsteady hands shoved into his pockets. Janus looked over—back straight, shirt smooth and unwrinkled, hands clasped in his lap—and smiled politely, tapping Roman on the shoulder. 

Roman glanced up at Janus, then over his shoulder at Virgil, and his smile positively _glowed_ , the troupe’s discussion forgotten as he scrambled out of his seat, nearly tripping over himself to get to Virgil. 

Virgil couldn’t help but melt as the warmth of Roman’s attention turned to him, and he let his boyfriend lead him to the couch. They sat down, Roman’s fingers entwining with Virgil’s, the smaller boy pressed into his side as his eyes turned back to Joan and Angie, that radiant smile still lingering on Roman’s lips every time he glanced back at Virgil.

Virgil’s fears were pushed to the side, too entranced by that smile to think about his own shortcomings. 

Perhaps Roman’s endless confidence had started rubbing off on him, if he could set aside his worries so quickly.

Virgil squeezed Roman’s hand, watching him out of the corner of his eye, idly listening to the group debate over which play to put on that semester. 


End file.
